


I'm Willing to Wait for It

by catsonvenus



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsonvenus/pseuds/catsonvenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>first meeting au, modern au, met at 3am at the bookstore and arm wrestle for the last copy au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Willing to Wait for It

Alexander Hamilton was not having a good day. His mind was restless with frustration, and no matter how much he wrote today it strangely didn’t seem to help. 

This was why he was at a used bookstore at 3AM. He wasn’t looking for anything in particular. He was just browsing for something to take his mind off of stuff.

The dim lighting of the bookstore and his tired eyes made it a bit hard to make out the covers and titles, but Alex was determined to find something interesting to read.  
He was alone in the bookstore (besides the tired and slightly irritated employee), and he found it serene to wander around among the dusty bookshelves, the smell of old books wafting in the air, the cozy feel of a used bookshop made him feel like this bookshop was a secluded place, somewhere where his worries and problems can’t reach him.  
He walked around a bookshelf and found a boy there. He looked around his age, and even in the dim lighting, he managed to look hot. From what he could tell, the boy had curl caramel hair, tan skin, and splashes of freckles adorning his face like constellations. After Alexander was done examining the boy, he looked at the book the boy’s hands.  
It was a copy of “The Fault in Our Stars”, which Alexander had always wanted to read but never got around to it. He decided that was the book he was going to get, and walked over to where the boy was standing to get another copy of it. 

Except there weren’t any left. 

He debated whether or not he should bother the boy with this information, when the boy beat him to him. 

“Can I help you?” The boy looked slightly flustered. Alex was puzzled as to why, when he realized that Alex’s head was level with the other boy’s crotch as he crouched down to look at the lower shelves. 

“Ohh, ummm, uhhh,, yeah sorry ‘bout that I was looking for more copies of the TFIOS.” Alex straightened up (considering the fact that he was very bisexual) and cleared his throat. 

“I think I got the last one.” The boy replied, blush fading from his cheeks, replaced with a toothy grin.  
Alex was faced with a decision. He could easily wander around some more and look for another book, or he could bother this cute, cheeky, boy for the last copy. 

He decided to settle on the second one. 

“Hmmm. I’ll arm wrestle you for the last copy.” Alexander wasn’t quite sure what came over him at that moment, but it was 3AM, so Alex could at last blame his impulsiveness on that. 

“Oh you’re on, buddy.” The boy responded, and the headed off to a nearby table. 

They sat across from each other and clasped palms, getting into position for the arm wrestle. 

The boy’s hand was soft, in contrast to his own weathered hands. 

The two boys struggled for a second, received a strange look from the irritated employee, surely giving him an interesting story to tell his friends. 

Finally, Alexander won. 

“Well, I’ll be.” The boy looked surprised, to say the least. He handed over the book. 

“Maybe we can switch off? If we stay in touch somehow, we can each read the book every other week- “ the boy rambled. He was cut off by Hamilton’s comment, “Is this your way  
of asking for my number?”

The boy blushed sheepishly. 

“It could be if you want it to be.” 

Now it was Alex’s turn to blush. 

“Yeah. I guess I want it to be.” Again, Alex wasn’t quite sure what came over him, but this time he blamed his “tomcatness” (as his friends referred to it) and the 3AM time for this  
boldness. 

“Deal.” The boy said, as both boys pulled out their phones to type in each other’s numbers.

“And what should I refer to you as?” Was the next question by both boys, who gave their respective names. 

“I’m John Laurens in the place to be.” Hamilton paid no attention to the strange introduction. 

“I’m Alexander Hamilton, though a lot of my friends call me Ham, for obvious reasons.” He explained. 

“Your contact name’s gonna be ‘A. Ham’.” The boy, now identified as John, giggled. 

It was an adorable sound, and turns out it was contagious. 

“Alright, well since I’ve got this embarrassing nickname, I’m going to need one of yours too.” Alex responded when the giggles subsided. 

Laurens thought for a moment before responding with a mutter. “Turtle Nerd.”  
This set the both of them into another set of giggles. 

“Are you sure you want to wait so long for the book? A week is kinda long after all.” Alex wondered.

“As long as I get the book, I’m willing to wait for it.” The boy replied, the cheeky grin back on his face.


End file.
